Kill or be killed
by omppujulia
Summary: Mary is having big secret related to their new neighbors. Sam and Dean are getting new friend's but will something terrible come between them? Highschool AU! In prospect destiel and sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I have this idea, and i hope it will work out :))**

Mary woke up at smallhours._ Well, i cant sleep anymore, as might as well i could go for a walk,_ Mary thought and dressed up while watching her husband. Mary quietly walked downstairs and took her jacket as she walked out of the door.

Mary walked to park and saw sun rising from horisont. When sun hit the trees it looked like... gold. Mary sit in one bench nearby playground and started to cry.

_** *FLASHBACK***_

_"Please... don't do that, I have family!" Man with golden-honey hair, begged. __" I have no choice" Mary said coldly and stick her angel blade through angel-man's chest. Room was filled with light for few second. Then Mary heard flutter of wings and she turned around. Mary saw woman, with dark brown hair and big blue eye's. Angel woman's mouth opened to scream but Mary pushed her to wall and quickly pulled her angel blade and tried pull it to woman's throat, but woman threw Mary across the room. "You bitch!" woman screamed "You killed my husband!" woman started walk toward Mary. Mary stood up and hide her angel blade behind her leg. "We have childrens! How the hell am i going to tell our childrens that some hunter-bitch killed their father?" Woman reached with her both hand's to Mary's head, but Mary stabbed angel blade through womans head. Light filled room again and Mary just walked out of the house straight to her car. She opened Impala's trunk and threw her angel blade there. She went sit and wait a while. She heard screaming and yelling in the house. Mary drove away, and tried not to think those two angels she just killed._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Mary started shiver, so she walked back home. She went straight to kitchen and started making breakfast. She had made pancakes, toast's and coffee, when she decided that it was time to wake up her family. "Sammy, its time to wake up sweetie" Mary said to her youngest son. "Morning mom" Sam said and rubbed his eyes. Mary left Sam's room and went to her bedroom. "John-honey, wake up" Mary said and kissed her husband. John kissed Mary and went to his wardrobe. Mary left the room and walked to their upstairs bathroom. She took a spray bottle and filled it with ice cold water. After that she walked to her oldest son's room. "Dean? Baby its time to wake up" Mary knelt down next to Dean's bed. His head actually. Mary smirked as she pointed Dean's face with her spray bottle. She sprayed few times in Dean 's face and she stood up and took few steps back as Dean growl and stood up "Im up, im up" Dean muttered and started looking his clothes. "Morning dear" Mary said and smiled her warm smile. "Morning mom" Dean said and pulled his shirt on. Mary went downstairs and saw John and Sam already in dinner table. "God, tell me that you wash your hands" Mary smiled. "Of course" John said and take his dishes to kitchen sink. "I must go now." John said and kissed Mary in her cheek. "Bobby will kill me if im late again" "Okay, see you later darling" Mary said and turned to Sam "What do you want for lunch?" Mary asked "Just normal salad without meat this time" Sam smiled to his mom and take his ti kitchen sink, like his father. "Oh shit, im gonna be late!" Dean said while started eating his breakfast. "Dont swear! And by the way, what do you want for lunch?" Mary asked from Dean "Apple pie!" Dean whooped and threw his and in the air. "Of course the usually apple pie is ready and you can only have half of it, unless you wanna be fat. Its your choice" Mary joked and gave boy's their lunch. "Come on Dean hurry! I dont wanna be always late!" Sam complained. "Okay okay!" Dean shouted and went to his mother car. "I know ive said this before, but mom, you got the best car ever!" Dean yell from the car window. Mary just waved at them and smiled.

**So, next chapter is about Dean's and Sam's school day and... well you just have to find out ;) Please revieve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Here is chapter two :) **

"Hey Winchester!" Dean heard familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw his best friend, Jo running towards him

"Hey Jo! Whats up?" Dean asked from Jo and hugged her. Everybody stared of course, but they didn't really care. Jo have been Dean's best friend since they were seven. Dean always thinked Jo as his sister and he knew, that Jo thinked him as her brother.

"New student's!" Jo said happily. "In my class is guy named Gabriel and his sister Anna. I heard them talking, and they have big brother, Michael and uncle's named Raphael and Zachariah. They have two brother's and I guess they are in your class. Guy's names are Uriel and Castiel and... They have still one brother but he is a senior in high school, Lucifer" Dean watched Jo for a minute.

"So youre saying is that in my class is two new dude's, Castiel and Uriel, in your class is new dude and chick, Anna and Gabriel, They have a senior brother, Lucifer AND they have uncle's called Raphael and Zachariah, plus a working big brother, Michael?" Dean cleared his thoughts. Jo thinked for a second.

"Right!" Jo smirked. "How do you know all this stuff?" Dean asked "Little bird told me" Jo grinned and went to her class. _Okay.. That was weird_, Dean thought and shaked his head. Dean accidentally crashed into to someone. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry...-" Dean started to apologize, and noticed the world's most beautiful deep blue eyes. And just like that Dean Winchester fell in love.

* * *

"Bye Sammy" Sam heard his big brother shouted at him. Then Sam saw his girlfriend, Ruby walking towards him. " Hey sweetie" Ruby smiled at Sam. Sam leaned a little and kissed Ruby slightly. Ruby took his hand and they started walking to their school.

"Sam?" Sam heard voice behind him. Sam turned around and saw Jessica Moore behind him "What do you want, Jess?" Sam asked clearly bored "I need to speak with you" Jess said to him "Privately" "Ruby, can you wait a second?" Sam asked from his girlfriend, who just nodded. Jess took Sam's hand and pulled him away from Ruby. "You shouldn't be dating her" Jess blurted "What? Why?" Sam asked in puzzlement. "Because, you should date me! We would be the most popular couple in school!" Jess smiled to Sam. "No. Im dating Ruby. You had your chance. Now leave me alone. 'Kay?" Sam said coldly and walked to Ruby.

"Let's go" Sam said and took her hand. Jess just watched when Sam and Ruby walked to classroom.

* * *

"Dean? Dean!" Dean's friend Chuck was tryin' to get his friend attention. Dean didn't notice what his friend tried to do. He was in heaven. Dean was staring at that new student, Castiel's occipital.

**_*Fifteen minutes ago*_**

**_"Um, I'm really sorry, that i crashed to you like that." Dean said and watched this new student in curiosity._**

**_"It's okay" he said and watched right onto Dean's eyes._**

**_"Im Dean Winchester, by the way" Dean said_**

**_"My name is Castiel Novak and this is my brother, Uriel" Castiel said and his brother nodded to Dean. Dean nodded back and smiled._**

**_"Well see you around Cas" Dean smirked_**

**_Castiel blinked few times (God his eyes are blue, Dean thought) before answering "I hope so"_**

**_Uriel and Cas walked to classroom and Dean just watched them going._**

**_*Present moment*_**

"Is there a good reason why Mr. Winchester isn't following my education?" Mr. Geller asked loudly (their math-teacher)

"What" Dean asked and whole class started laughing._ Cas grinned too_, Dean noticed and smirked.

"Detention! Half hour today, after school. Got it?" Mr. Geller asked with his angry voice.

"Yes sir!" Dean said.

* * *

_This isn't happening_, Sam thought, but he was watching it at the time. Ruby was kissing some senior in highschool-guy. _Oh god! I must get out of here_, he thought and took his stuff's and walked to Impala. He decided, to wait Dean and figure out, what the hell should he do with Ruby. Sam climbed to sit in the hood, it was pretty day after all. Sun was shining and sky was clear blue. But Sam didn't notice any of that. He would of course break up with her...

"Hey kiddo!" Sam heard voice, wich was filled with amusement.

Sam watched down and saw guy with kinda brown eyes and honey colored hair staring at him and smirking, while eating a lollipop. "What?" Sam asked from this guy.

"Some guy's over there wanted me to ask, that are you aware that youre sitting on some Dean Winchester- dude's car?" Guy didn't take that serious, so Sam knew that he must be new student. Everybody else knew, that if you ever,even breath on Dean's precious Baby, you are **SO** dead.

"Yeah, he's my brother" Sam jumped down from the hood "Im Sam Winchester"

"My name is Gabriel Novak"Gabriel introduced him self.

"Are you doing anything now?" Sam asked little scared of answer.

"No" Gabriel said and smirked to Sam

"Then, would you like to have coffee with me?" Sam asked and smirked back.

"Why wouldn't i" Gabriel asked his voice full of fake-confusation. Sam laughed and wrote a note to Dean and left it between the glass and window wiper.

**Hey Dean. Im at coffee shop with Gabe. Coming home later. **Gabriel grinned at his shorthand. But he didn't say anything. Gabriel took his phone and wrote a message from his sister who was same class with him _'Going to go coffee shop with Sammy Winchester. Dont wait up ;)'_

"You ready?" Sam asked from Gabe.

"I thought you never ask" Gabe smiled and then they walked away.

* * *

Dean and Chuck were walking into lunch room and they spotted Jo, of course, waving at was sitting with some chick with red hair. Dean sat down next to Jo and Chuck went sit in some other table, 'cause he's girlfriend, Becky, was in there.

"Dean this is Anna Novak. Her family just moved here. Jo said and smiled to Dean.

"Hey Anna! Im Dean Winchester" Dean introduced himself.

Anna watched Dean as she was trying to figure something out. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and watched latest messages. She saw Gabe's message and nodded, while she putted her phone back to pocket. "Is your brother name Sammy?" She asked from him.

"Its Sam, actually. How did you know?" Dean asked and watched Anna.

"Oh ,my brother send me a text message. He went coffee with 'Sammy Winchester' " Anna smiled.

"Ok, nice to know" Dean said and watched Anna, bit oddly.

"Is it okay if my other brothers would join us?" Anna asked from Dean and Jo.

"Of course it's okay!" Jo said before Dean had time to open his mouth. Dean forget to close his mouth after few second's, because he saw Cas coming towards them with Uriel. Cas sat down next to Anna and Uriel sat next to Cas.

"Hello Anna" Cas said

" Hey Castiel and Uriel" Anna said and nodded to them.

"So... When did you move here?" Jo asked from all three of them

"Just few days ago" Anna said .

"Why did you move here" Dean asked from Cas and looked right in his eyes.

"Our parents died" Cas said and Anna put her head down.

Dean and Jo started apologzing same time. But question 'How' rolled in his head.

"They were stabbed to death" Uriel said his voice full of power, but still his voice was quietly. Jo took Anna's hand in her's.

* * *

"So, Sammy why did you look so sad backthere?" Gabe asked from Sam

"Actually, i saw my girlfriend cheating on me" Sam said and looked his coffee cup sadly.

"Oh, im sorry" Gabe said and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"But, enough of me! Why did you and your family moved in here?" Sam asked and smiled a bit.

"Well, actually our parent's died" Gabe said and bite his lowerlip.

"Oh! Im really sorry!" Sam said and looked Gabriel with sad look on his face.

Gabriel took a photo from his pocket and gave it to Sam. Sam watched photo. There were two adults, both smiling.

"That photo was taken week before" Gabe said quietly. Sam noticed Gabe in the photo.

"You look like your father" Sam said and smiled. Because he really did. Both have samekind of smile and brown eyes and same colour hair. Sam gave photo back to Gabe.

"Um, Sammy?" Gabe asked "Would you like to go on a move with me? Tonight, maybe?" Sam noticed that Gabriel looked really uncomfortable this time.

"You mean, like on a date?" Sam asked

"Only if you want to" he answered

"I would love to" Sam smiled and stood up.

* * *

"Hey mom? Mom!" Sam shouted when he came home.

"What is it honey?" Mary came from kitchen and dryed her hand's. Mary watched boy who was standing next to her son. Mary's eyes expanded.

"Mom, this is my new friend, Gabriel. Im going to movies with him. Tonight, if it's ok" Sam asked and rubbed his neck.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester" Gabe said politely and held out his hand. Mary took his hand and shook it a bit.

"It's always nice to meet Sam's friend's and please, call me Mary" Mary smiled to Gabe.

"Okay, well we must go now or we will be late" Sam said and took Gabe's hand and pulled him out of the house.

"Have a good time" Mary shouted from window. Sam and Gabe just waved to her.

_Oh my god!_ Mary thought and went sit on a couch.

She started think. She thinked her last hunting trip and especially that man with honey-golden hair. _This is so not over_, Mary started shaking. _What should I do?_ Mary thought and watched her hands. _I cant kill children's!_

** And again, im really sorry for mistakes! Please revieve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello, everybody! Thanks for the reviews :) please enjoy ;)**

Dean walked to the Impala and saw Sam's note. Dean took it and threw it on the back seat. He just drove home and when he walked in, he heard his mother crying in the living room.

"Mom?" Dean walked into the living room and sat next to Mary "Mom? Whats wrong?"

Mary wiped her tears and smiled at Dean. "I'm fine. I'm just really happy" Mary didn't even lie. She was happy but that didn't mean that she was not sad at same time.

"Ok. By the way, Sam went to the coffee shop with Gabriel" Dean informed.

"Oh, they went to movies. Sam brought his bag here and told me that he is going to watch some movie. And I met Gabriel at the same time. He seems like a really nice young man" Mary smiled

"Okay. I'll go watch tv." Dean went to his room and his phone rung.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"Hi Dean. It's me. Jo." Jo laughed

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm having a party in our bar. Tomorrow. You in?" Jo asked

"Of course. Who else did you invite?" Dean asked and put the tv on.

"Well, I kind of liked to ask the Novaks. I mean like Anna, Castiel and their brothers, if they wanna come" Jo said.

"Okay... Who else?" Dean asked and smirked.

"Lisa, Adam, Benny, Pam, Bela, Chuck and Becky..." Jo started.

"I have really bad feeling from this..." Dean whined quietly.

"And Crowley, Lilith, Meg, Azazel, Alastair and Ruby" Jo said quickly

"Not them! I really hate those sons-of-**!" Dean complained

"And Sam of course is welcomed since his girlfriend is coming" Jo said casually.

"Yeah okay." Dean mumbled "Well, we'll come tomorrow"

"See ya tomorrow" Jo said and hung up.

Dean watched tv. Doctor Sexy MD was starting, hell yeah, Dean thought and started watching his "guilty pleasure".

-

"Hey, Gabe! What would you like to see?" Sam asked and watched his... friend? Sam really hadn't thought of that. Were they on a kinda date?

"Wanna see Pacific Rim? I heard that it's really good!" Gabriel asked.

"Okay let's go" Sam smiled and took his money from his pocket.

"Don't even try that kiddo" Gabriel smirked "Two tickets to Pacific Rim, please" Gabe asked and got their tickets.

"I could've paid for my own ticket. Thanks" Sam said "But I'm gonna buy some popcorn!"

They watched it and they decided to walk home. They were in a crossroad, where they must break apart.

"I had a really nice ti- mphf" Sam started but Gabriel stopped him by kissing him. Gabriel tangled his hands in Sam's hair as Sam put his hands on Gabriel's waist. They stopped, when they needed air. "See ya soon kiddo" Gabriel smirked and walked away. Sam started to walk to his home. Oh my god! I kissed Gabe! What do i do? Damn! I just met that guy today! Sam's thoughts ran in his head. And that was the moment, when Sam Winchester fell in love.

-

Gabriel watched behind and didn't see Sam anymore. He was in his brothers room.

"Gabriel! Where did you come from?" Castiel asked his big brother who appeared in his room. "And why did you skip our last classes?"

"Oh Cassie! I think I'm in love! I just came from the movies with him!" Gabriel laughed and lay down on Castiel's bed.

"You mean Sam Winchester?" Castiel smiled to his brother. Gabriel was just about to ask when they heard screaming from their living room and disappeared from Castiel's room and appeared in their living room. The saw their family there, Anna, Uriel, Balthazar, Michael,Samandriel, Zachariah, Raphael and Lucifer.

"What is going on?" Castiel asked. Anna smiled brightly.

"We are invited to a party!" Anna threw her hands in the air.

"I'm in" Balthazar said. "Me too" Gabriel announced "And me" Lucifer said. Uriel, Michael, Zachariah and Raphael vanished so Castiel, Anna, Balthazar, Lucifer, Samandriel and Gabriel stayed in the room.

"Who invited us?" Castiel asked Anna.

"Jo. She said that I must bring my brothers with me" Anna said and smirked.

"But were not your brothers" Samandriel said, meaning himself and Balthazar.

"Yes, but you're like my brothers. And we wont just appear there, we will walk there." Anna said.

They agreed to go there. Anna called Jo and asked if it would be okay to bring her cousins too. Luckily, Jo agreed and welcomed all of them.

-

John came home from work and went straight to dinner table where his beautiful wife had made his dinner.

"Thanks honey" John said and kissed Mary's cheek "Why have you been crying?" John tasted salt from Mary's cheek.

"I really need to tell you something" Mary said seriously.

"Okay" John said and started eating. "I'm listening"

"I know, that all this is going to sound crazy. Even I think it's crazy! But please, listen to what I have to say." Mary said looking very uncomfortable.

"Okay, I won't stop you. Just tell me everything and I won't stop you. I just wanna know what is going on." John said and took Mary's hand to his own.

"You remember, when Dean and Sam were babies and I told them every night, that angels are watching over them?" John nodded "Well actual angels are literally watching over all of us. Angels are real. So are ghosts, vampires, shapeshifters, demons, werewolves... Everything supernatural, you have ever heard of." Mary took deep breath "My family is hunter-family, my dad taught me everything that he knew. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier and I want you to understand, why I didn't tell you. I wanted to protect you, Dean and Sam. I don't want them to become hunters unless they're forced to... Please believe me" Mary watched John's eyes.

"I love you. And of course I believe you, why would you lie about something like that?" John asked but didn't wait for an answer "I understand that you wanted to protect our family, but you can tell me everything. I know that you have a reason to tell me this now, so please, tell me the problem and I will help you"

Mary started smile but then she remembered what she needed to tell John now. "I will tell you in the bedroom. I don't want Dean and Sam to overhear"

John cleaned his dishes and kissed Mary and went to their bedroom. Mary stopped first at Dean's room. Dean was already sleeping "Goodnight sweetie" Mary whispered and shut Dean's door. Next she went to Sam's room. Unlike his brother, Sam was awake. He was sitting on his bed. "Hey honey" Mary said and went to sit next to Sam. "Hey mom" Sam said and looked really happy "I need to tell you something" Mary watched Sam "Okay... I'm listening"

"You remember Gabe?" Mary nodded and smiled "Well, we were on a date tonight. And I think that I might be gay..." Sam's voice shook.

"Oh honey! Dont be afraid, I still love you who ever you decide to be! But... I thought you had a girlfriend." Mary said and hugged Sam

"It didn't work out.." Sam said sadly. "Just sleep now sugar, angels are watching over you" Mary said and she kissed Sam's cheek."'Kay, Goodnight mom" Sam said and put his head on the pillow. "Goodnight Sammy" Mary smiled and left his room. Mary took a deep breath before going to her own bedroom.

Mary told John everything, about her latest gig and everything else.

-

_Mary didn't know how right she was telling Sam that angels are watching over him. On their roof was this one half-angel who was there for Sam. It was bad luck for Mary as this angel heard everything she said, about his parents. But what will he do with that information? Will he destroy this family, or the hunter-mom? The only thing he knows, is that this is not going to end well..._

-

Well... next chapter is coming soon and it will be much longer. And big thank you to **_more-profound-bond._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey honeybees! Here is chapter four ;) and please remember to review :) **

_Sam's POV_**:**

Sam woke up, but he kept his eyes closed, because this was his favourite moment of day...

"What the ** is going on?" Sam asked himself and opened his eyes. I am not home, Sam thought and stood up.

"If I was you, i wouldn't get up" Sam heard the voice behind him and saw a woman standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam hissed to the woman who had black hair and big blue eyes.

"My name is Jezebeth" She said and nodded at Sam to sit down. "You know what I am, don't you?"

Sam's eyes expanded but he tried to stay calm "Human?" He guessed and sat down, watching Jezebeth.

"Oh, your mommy didn't tell you?" Jezebeth asked and started laughing "This is going to be so much fun" Her eyes turned black and Sam just wanted to run away.

"Your eyes..." Sam blurted. Jezebeth laughed even harder. Then Sam heard small plop- noise. He watched when another woman walked next to Jezebeth.

"Did you already ask him?" The woman asked.

"No. He doesn't know anything about... well anything" Jezebeth said and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? But his mother is a hunter? And his boyfriend is an angel?" The other woman asked.

"Yep! But if we keep him here, his boyfriend will come here and the angel-family will follow him! We could have a dinner party!" Jezebeth laughed and threw her hands in air.

"What the ** are you talking about?!" Sam yelled and caught the woman's attention.

"Little Sammy. You have no idea what your mother has done or what your boyfriend is." The woman stared at Sam like she couldn't believe what Sam had just said.

"Oh how rude am I? My name is Danglathas and we both are demons. Your boyfriend is an angel and your mother is a hunter" She said and smirked.

"You're crazy! You are both crazy!" Sam said and after that everything went black.

* * *

"Dean?" Cas tried to wake him up. He took a large book and threw it onto the floor. *slam!* Nothing. "DEAN YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Cas yelled and started laughing when Dean started snoring. Cas sighed and dragged Dean to the shower. He still hadn't woken up. Cas put the shower on and the cold water started smashing against Dean's whole body. Cas ran back to his room.

"Why did you do that? I was sleeping away my hangover!" Dean growled. "Where the hell am I?" Cas smiled a little.

"This is my room. And there you go." Cas threw him some pills. Dean looked at them for five seconds before he took them.

"What the hell happened last night?" Dean asked and went to lie on a Cas's bed. "Is this okay?" Cas nodded and started explaining.

"Well, my older brother, Lucifer, was dancing with this girl named Ruby and Sam was just waiting for my brother to show up" Dean raised his eyebrows. "" They are kinda some sort of a couple. Anyway, Sam just lost it and he just went and hit Lucifer right on his left cheek. Then pretty much everybody left the dance floor and watched when Lucifer started beating Sam..."

"Whoa whoa whoah! Slow a little bit would you? Where the hell was I?" Dean asked and rubbed his head. He seriously didn't remember anything.

"Actually you were literally drinking beer under the table" Cas smirked. "Now listen! Sam was on his knees in front of Lucifer and he was just about to gave his 'final hit' to Sam when someone tackled him. Gabriel had just arrived and he was sitting on top of Lucifer. He muttered something and he helped Sam out. I don't know what happened after that." Cas said.

"Why did I drink this much?" Dean watched as Cas rubbed his neck and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, well... I don't... I mean..." Cas mumbled and watched away from Dean. "At one point during the night I was dancing with this girl, Meg and then your friend, Bela, came and said that she needed to speak with me. She told me that you were really drunk and said something about you being honest when you're drunk... She said that you were under your table and she asked you if you were okay and apparently, you told her that you're in love with me" Cas blushed heavily this time and so did Dean.

"I'm sorry, i was really drunk..." Dean started but Cas interrupted him.

"Is it true?" Cas looked straight into Dean's eyes. Dammit, they're so blue, Dean thought.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Dean mumbled and felt more awkward than ever in his life.

"Hello lovebirds" Gabriel danced to room "I'm Gabriel"

"Please be quiet" Dean begged.

"What's wrong, Dean-O?" Gabriel smirked "Where's your brother?" Gabriel's face turned serious.

"He was with you last night" Dean stood up "Did you lose him?" Dean's grinned a bit.

"No, when we had 'the talk', he said that he needed to tell you and he just kinda ran away" Gabriel said and he shivered slightly.

"Don't look at me, I don't remember anything" Dean said and sat down on Cas's bed.

"Dean was with me almost the whole night, I don't think that he has talked to Sam" Cas said.

"Should I go talk to Mary? I mean Sam didn't answer his phone, but maybe he's at your place" Gabriel said.

"Yeah, sure" Dean said and tried to relax. Gabriel walked out of room and suddenly he was standing at the Winchester's door. Gabriel knocked and waited for awhile, until Mary opened the door.

"Hey Gabriel, Sam isn't home right now" Mary said and smiled "Would you like to wait him?"

Gabriel nodded and walked in. As soon as door closed, he started speaking. "Is John here?"

"No, why? Do you need to talk to him?" Mary asked.

"I know that you know" Gabriel said. He wrapped his grace all over Mary and she saw his wings. A little scream escaped from Mary's lips. She saw really big wings. And they were golden. Gabriel let his grace flow back and Mary didn't see them anymore. Mary walked into the living-room and sat down. Gabriel walked behind her and sat down next to her.

"I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you and your family" Mary said and watched Gabriel.

"I know that you wouldn't do it if those stupid demon-**..." Gabriel started but Mary interrupted him.

"How much do you know?" Mary asked quietly.

"I know that there are two demons named Danglathas and Jezelbeth and that the only thing they eat are angels." Gabriel wanted to puke. "And I know that you made deal with them. They leave your family alone, and you will kill two powerful angels. But you know that this isn't over?" Gabriel asked

"I'm aware of that." Mary sighed "You think they took my Sammy?" Mary started worry. Then they heard the door open.

"Hey" Sam said and walked to his room. Gabriel nodded to Mary and zapped himself up, right behind Sam's door.

"Is everything okay Sammy?" Gabe asked and went to Sam.

Sam smiled "I'm totally fine. I'm just super-tired. I'm going to get some sleep, so you wanna hang out tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Sure thing kiddo" Gabriel kissed Sam lightly and walked away. Something wasn't right, but maybe it was just 'cause Sam was tired.

**Well, sorry this isn't long chapter but I'm gonna post another as soon as possible. So please be patient ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! God, I'm so tired, but I'm happy that I got this chapter done :) Like always, if you review, it would mean the world to me ;) Enjoy :) And sorry, but there is going to be a lot of POV's.**

_Castiel's POV:_

I can't believe it! Dean is in love with me! Those two thoughts had ran through Castiel's head since the night, when Bela told him that Dean is in love with him. He thought about it when Dean was sleeping his hangover away in his room. And for the rest of the weekend. Finally it was a school day and Castiel had decided that he was going to speak with Dean.

"Hey! Castiel! Wait!" Castiel turned around and saw Anna running towards him.

"Hello Anna." Castiel said and watched Anna. She was jumping up and down. She was excited about something.

"Guess who asked me out!" Anna nearly screamed and smirked.

"Please tell or I will explode" Dean said with a sarcastic tone. Cas almost jumped when he saw Dean. Yet Anna didn't notice anything.

Anna smiled peacefully "Adam Milligan" She laughed a little and saw Jo walking to a class. "Jo! Wait up!" Dean grinned when Anna ran to Jo and started speaking (probably extremely fast). Castiel stared Dean and when Dean noticed it, he coughed.

"I was wondering, if you would like to go grab some burgers today and maybe go to the movies?" Dean asked quickly and rubbed his neck.

Cas smiled "I'd like that very much" Yet Castiel looked confused.

"What" Dean asked and he began worrying.

"Is it going to be a date?" Castiel asked quietly.

Dean bushed slightly (in a really manly way, he reminded himself) and said "If you want it to be one" Cas nodded and continued his way to class.

"I'll pick you up later!" Dean shouted and Cas just raised his hand and did the 'OK' sign.

* * *

_Gabriel's POV:_

I don't think that Sammy is fine. He's been acting weirdly ever since he was 'missing'. Mary think it's nothing but I'm gonna find out what the hell is going on with him.

Sam was waiting for Gabriel and he saw Lucifer coming towards him. Lucifer shoved him up against the wall and started hissing. "The only reason you still have your face on, is because my little brother is madly in love with you." Lucifer rolled his eyes and continued "But the second that he leaves you, I will beat the crap out of you. We clear?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't think so, bro." Gabriel ripped Lucifer off of Sam and shoved him next to Sam, or where Sam was. "I told you at Jo's party, that if you ever touch Sam or even talk to him like that, I will beat you up." Gabriel said slowly. "If I ever find you even watching him, you're a dead man, Luci." Gabriel took Sam's hand and walked outside.

"God, I'm sick of that **!" Gabe groaned. Sam just looked away. He seems so cold, like he is not here... Gabriel sighed.

"I don't care as long as I have you." Sam said and kissed Gabriel. They went to a coffee place and just talked about everything, but Sam wasn't there. Of course he was there physically, but not mentally.

* * *

_Dean's POV:_

I have never been more nervous about a date than this! Dean thought as he walked to Impala. "Hey Baby? You missed me?" Dean smiled softy. This car was seriously the best thing he'd ever seen. Dean turned around and saw someone sitting by the apple tree.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean shouted "Everything fine?" Sam actually did look different.

Sam smiled. "I'm fine." Dean walked to him. "Are you sure?" Dean asked his little brother.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam said and kept staring at the clouds or whatever he was doing.

"Okie dokie" Dean grinned and got inside the Impala. Yep! Sam is so not okay! Dean thought and drove to Cas's place. Dean walked to door *ding dong*.

"Heya Dean-o!" Gabriel smirked at him.

"Hey Gabriel, is Cas ready?" Dean asked and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Not yet, I guess. But you must meet everybody since; well since you didn't at the party." Gabriel grinned.

"Okay," Dean said and followed Gabriel into the living room.

"Well you know Anna and Uriel already, but these are our cousins, Balthazar and Samandriel." Gabriel introduced and started to eat a lollypop.

"Nice to meet ya." Dean said and smirked.

"You can just call me Alfie," Samandriel said and grinned before he left.

"Hey Dean, ready to go?" Cas's voice came behind him. Cas was wearing normal clothes and he had a trench coat on.

"Sure, nice coat." Dean commented as they walked out of the house.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said quietly. Dean put the radio on as soon as they got inside his car. The radio opened on a Finnish channel.

"God! I don't ever wanna hear that kinda crap again!" Dean said and changed the channel as soon as he could. "So, where do you wanna go?"

"What if we could get some food first and then go to movies, like you said earlier today?" Cas asked.

"Sound's great." Dean said and smiled at Cas. Why am I so nervous? He asked himself.

They ate their burgers and Dean found out about Cas' love for burgers and all kinds of small things. They went to the movies and soon the night was over. They were talking next to the Impala right in front of Cas' house. Castiel was just talking about something about that movie, but Dean didn't listen. He smashed his lips against Cas' and he felt that Cas' surprise. But soon Cas kissed back and put his hands on Dean's neck, while Dean's hands were on Cas's waist. Dean lifted Cas onto the Impala's hood. Dean's mouth found its way to Cas' neck. A surprised moan escaped from Cas' lips when Dean sucked his skin. Dean grinned and they were kissing again. Then Dean's phone rang.

"**." Dean mumbled and answered "What?" It was Lisa. And she was drunk. Castiel listened when Dean answered, "sorry, I'm on a date." Dean hung up and kissed Cas.

"I guess I must go inside." Castiel smiled a bit. "Sure." Dean answered and kissed Cas, just one last time. Dean drove away and Cas zapped himself to Gabriel's room.

"How was your date?" Gabriel asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Perfect." Cas said but then Gabriel's phone rang.

"Okay, okay, yeah, right. Okay I'll be there in a sec." Castiel watched his brother weirdly. "Sorry, Cassie. I must fly." And with that Gabriel was gone.

* * *

-  
"Jeze? Jeze! Come here soon!" Danglathats shouted. Soon Jezebeth ran to her room. "It's working! Sam does exactly as we say!"

Jezebeth's eyes expanded. "That's great mom!" She smiled. "And did I already tell you where I got this body?" Danglathas shook her head and watched her daughter.

Jezebeth spinned once around. She had a white dress and her hair was black. She had big, deep blue, eyes. Her skin was white. Then Danglathas got idea.

"Oh you didn't." Danglathas laughed.

"I did." Jezebeth grinned.

"Honey, you're pure evil!" Danglathas kissed her daughter's cheek. "I taught you well."

"Yes you did mom." Jezebeth smirked.

* * *

Anna was sitting on her bed, looking through some old family photos. She was crying. Then Lucifer walked past Anna's room.

Lucifer noticed that his little sister was crying. It was breaking his heart. Lucifer walked to Anna's room and he went to sit next to her.

"Anna, sweetie, are you okay?" Lucifer asked her with a soft voice. Anna looked up at him. She shook her head and climbed to sit on her big brother's lap. Lucifer hugged Anna tightly. "It's okay. I miss them too. But try to remember all the good times we had with them." He tried to calm her down.

"Can you look through the photos with me?" Anna asked.

"Of course I can, Anna." Lucifer smiled softly. They started looking through the photos. There were photos of Anna and their parents, Anna and Lucifer, Anna, Gabriel and Balthazar, Anna, Castiel, Samandriel, Michael and Uriel and the last photo was of their whole heavenly family. Lucifer felt a pain in his chest. Soon, a few tears fell onto Anna's hair. Anna felt how Lucifer vanished. Anna sighed and her eyes expanded, when she saw a piano, in front of her. And Lucifer started playing a familiar song. Anna started singing quietly.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere._

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South-Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere._

_A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on._

_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard their shadows, searching in the night._

_Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion, hiding, somewhere in the night._

_Working hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. Paying anything to roll the dice, just one more time._

_Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues. And the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on._

_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard their shadows, searching in the night._

_Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion, hiding, somewhere in the night._

_Don't stop, believing, hold on to the feeling, streetlights, people._

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the piano disappeared. Anna ran to hug him.

"Thank you, brother." Anna mumbled to Lucifer's chest.

"Just... Don't be sad anymore. Okay?" Lucifer said and squeezed Anna to his chest.

Anna nodded and Lucifer left the room.

**Yeah, You can probably see how tired I was. But next chapter is coming soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiyah! Well, I don't have much to say, but tadaa! Here's chapter... six, right? ;) **

_Dean's POV_:

Dean's phone rang in his pocket. Screen said 'Cas xx'

"Hey honey!" Dean answered. He knew that Cas probably blushed. Like always.

"Dean. You must come to my place. As soon as possible." Dean heard anger and sadness coming from Cas' words.

"Cas? Is everything okay?" Dean started to freak out.

"I'm fine. But... Just come here." Cas said.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Dean promised and hung up.

Dean ran downstairs and saw Sam coming towards him.

"Hey Sammy, I'm busy." Dean took his car keys and ran outside. Soon he was in front of the Novak's house. He saw Cas waiting for him. Dean followed Cas inside and they were behind somebody's door.

"Cas? What is going on?" Dean asked and Cas opened the door.

"Gabriel?" Dean asked quietly and walked inside the room. Yep. It was Gabriel. He was sitting in the edge of his bed and Dean could see that he had been crying. Gabriel was leaning on Anna. Anna's eyes looked angry.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dean asked loudly. Gabriel looked right into Dean's eyes.

" Sa-Sam bro-broke u-up with m-m-me." Gabriel said and tears filled his eyes. A few dropped onto his shirt.

Dean couldn't believe what he had heard. "Sam? Sam did this to you? Are you sure?" Gabriel was the saddest person Dean had ever seen.

"What does it look like, you idiot?" Lucifer's voice came from behind him. Lucifer went to sit next to his brother. "I swear I'll kill you, if you do something like that to Cassie." Lucifer threatened.

"But... But... Sam loves Gabriel!" Dean said it as if it was clear as ice. Balthazar and Samandriel walked in.

"It didn't sound like that a few hours back." Balthazar commented and sat on Gabriel's (or Anna's) desk.

"Oh GOD!" Dean complained and sat on the couch. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Balthazar started explaining "Well, Sam came here and asked to speak with Gabe and they were here."

Lucifer continued "Gabriel didn't shout. He was quiet. Sam's voice was only thing we heard. He said that he didn't love Gabriel anymore. That actually he never did."

Castiel's voice broke in. "He said that he didn't ever wanna see Gabe again and that he must delete his number." Cas sat next to Dean. Gabriel was crying again.

"No. Sam come on! What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked the thin air. Nobody said anything. Dean watched Gabriel. He was crying. That seriously was the saddest thing Dean had ever seen.

Dean took out his phone. "Sam what the ** is going on?"

Sam's voice came coldly. "What do you mean, Dean?"

"Now you get your sorry ** over here and we are going to talk about this like adults!" Dean yelled into his phone.

"No we're not." Sam said and Dean could hear that something was wrong.

"Come on Sammy! Why did you do that? WHY?" Dean almost screamed."I know that you love him! And you know that he loves you!"

"You're wrong." Sam hung up. Dean watched his phone. No. No-no-no. No Sam! You can't do this to him! No-no-no-no! Dean thought and watched the Novak family.

"Gabe, I'm so sorry!" Dean said and buried his head in his hands.

"Dean it's not your fault." Gabriel said. Castiel kneeled in front of Gabriel. "Please eat this." Castiel begged and tried to give a lollypop to Gabriel.

"No thanks Cassie, I'm not hungry." Gabriel said and Anna petted his hair. Castiel walked Dean out of the room.

"I don't understand! Sam is in love with Gabe!" Dean started whispering, "I know it! He's lying! That son-of-a-**!"

Lucifer walked out of the room. He heard what Dean had said. "This time I agree with you. Your brother is one sneaky bastard." He growled and walked to his room.

"Dean... I don't think that Sam lied." Cas whispered quietly. Dean saw the pain in Cas' eyes. It must be hard. Seeing your brother down like that.

"We all know that he didn't lie!" Samandriel snapped and walked upstairs with Balthazar following him. Dean and Cas went back to Gabriel and they all felt hopeless.

"Cassie? I need to talk to you" Gabriel said.

"I'll wait outside" Dean said and kissed Cas' cheek.

Dean waited for a while and then Cas came out to Dean. And he cried.

"Cas, honey? What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Just... Nothing" Cas answered. They went to Cas' and Uriel's room (Uriel wasn't there, thank god) and they just held each other close.

-

_Jo's POV:_

"Ms. Harvelle? Again, when was the last time you saw your mother?" Police officer Anderson asked from her.

"Oh, I guess two weeks ago." Jo said and few tears ran from her eyes.

"Well, we are doing the best we can to find your mother." Anderson said and smiled at Jo. "Do you have anybody who can keep an eye on you?"

"Bobby Singer. He's my mother's friend." Jo said quietly.

*fifteen minutes later*

"Mr. Singer is on his way to your place. He will tell you how this is going to work out." Anderson explained.

"Thank you." Jo said and walked out to her motorcycle. "My love," Jo purred and drove home. Bobby was already there.

As soon as Jo jumped off from the back of her motorcycle, she ran to Bobby. She hugged him and they walked inside.

"Demon?" Jo asked. Bobby looked relieved.

"Yes, but I don't understand how?" Bobby wondered. "She had an anti-possession tattoo, right?"

"Yeah, but what if some other demon had burned it away?" Jo asked. Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it could work." Bobby answered.

"How do we find her?" Jo asked.

"Well, let's keep on eye the news and I promise that we'll find her." Bobby promised."What do ya want for dinner?"

"Just something normal." Jo answered.

-

_Gabriel's POV:_

When Gabriel was fourteen his mother said that someday Gabriel will find love. Gabriel had waited for when it would come. Maybe it was that girl who sat in front of him on the bus. Or maybe that cute blonde, who was his partner for chemistry. But Gabriel always had reminded himself of what exactly his mother had said:

_When you find your true love, it will hurt. It will hurt when you are not able to see her. When she walks away from you, you will just wish that she would turn around and come back to you. You will wanna spend all your time with her. Even if she will make a lot of mistakes, all you will still want is for her to be with you. Suddenly all that will matter is her and her opinions. And you will just want her to be happy. And if she leaves you, you would be hurt. You would feel yourself weak and like nothing really matters, but you would get over her. And maybe someday, you would find another girl that makes you happy. But sweetie, if there is hope, never give up. I promise._

Gabriel had nodded, but now he understands what his mother had said. That describes his feelings towards Sam. And Gabriel won't give up, unless he knows that all hope is gone.

* * *

Gabriel had gone for a walk. He just wanted to clear his head. He had walked for around five minutes when he saw Sam walking into a house. That house was far away from... Well everything. Gabriel saw Sam walking into the house and he decided to walk closer. Well, actually he popped himself next to the window. Then he saw her. He couldn't believe his eyes. The only thing he could think of was that woman. He forgot Sam and everything else.

"Mom." Gabriel whispered.

**So this it. End of the chapter ;) But I would love to send lot's of hugs to my amazing beta-reader, more-profound-bond! Seriously, you have helped me a lot! Thanks sweetie :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Blah blah I seriously don't have anything to say... Except... nothing. Yeah, I'm boring ;)**

Gabriel was shocked. He had just seen his mother. His dead mother. Gabriel started thinking about how he could tell his family. He was probably going crazy.

He didn't see anybody in the house anymore so Gabriel turned and he was in the house. Balthazar, Samandriel and Castiel zapped next to him.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Gabriel asked and before anybody could say anything, they saw the ring of fire around them.

"Hello, Novak boys". Came a woman's voice came from the darkness. The woman stepped closer so they could see her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gabriel asked loudly. She only stared at the boys.

"Jeze! I think you should come to say 'hi' to our guests!" She ordered. Soon, another woman walked in and they saw who she was.

"Mother?" Cas asked as tears filled his eyes. The woman came closer.

"Oh, your mommy isn't here. It's only me." The woman said and laughed. Gabriel took a photo from his pocket. Black hair, big blue eyes, she looked like their mother, but then Balthazar said something that caught his attention.

"Demons." Balthazar growled. Both women started laughing.

"Jezebeth, I think you should get poor- Sammy here." The other woman smirked. Jezebeth walked calmly out of the room.

"My name is Danglathas." She introduced herself when Jezebeth came back. And she dragged Sam with her. Gabriel wanted to scream when he saw Sam. Yes he had hurt him, but Sam was beaten up! Blood was everywhere.

"You **! What the hell have you done to him?!" Gabriel shouted. Sam moved a little.

"Gabe? Gabe is that you?" Sam whispered and opened his eyes. Jezebeth tied him to chair.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetie!" Jezebeth grinned.

"Let's get our other guests." Danglathas said and as soon as they had walked out of the room, Castiel broke down. He cried and tears kept coming to his eyes.

Then Danglathas and Jezebeth came back. They dragged Dean and Samandriel with them. Both of them were probably passed out. Gabriel saw how every muscle in Balthazar's body tightened. A small growl came from Gabriel's right side. Castiel stood up. He wasn't crying anymore. He was angry. Actually, Gabriel had never seen him that angry. Cas wasn't an angry-person. He was too kind for that.

"Dean? Dean, are you awake?" Cas asked quietly. Dean moved a little, but he was sitting on a chair, next to Sam. He was tied up too, just like Samandriel and Sam.

"Cas? What the ** is going on?" He asked and looked around the room. "Ellen? What are you doing here? Get us out of here!"

"Oh Dean, Ellen would want to help you, but I won't let her." Danglathas smiled. Jezebeth smiled a bit.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Cas, help me!" Dean looked straight at Cas.

"Dean, I can't!" Cas said quietly.

"Sammy?" Dean asked and looked at his little brother. And then he looked at Cas, Gabe and Balthazar.

"What do you want from us?" Balthazar asked. Jezebeth and Danglathas smiled at each other.

"Like you know, we're demons, but we are not like others. We eat. Angel children actually." Gabe wanted to throw up.

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt Dean anymore!" Cas shouted.

"Cas no!" Dean yelled. Samandriel had finally woken up. "No," he muttered when he saw Jezebeth.

Danglathas went to Dean and ripped his shirt off. "Sorry, I'm taken." Dean said and smirked. Danglathas cut Dean's arm and caused him to growl in pain.

"Stop!" Cas shouted. Everybody watched Dean's bleeding arm in shock.

"We have something for the angel boy too." Danglathas laughed. Jezebeth gave her some sort of dagger. As soon as the dagger cut Samandriel's arm, he screamed. Gabriel saw tears filling in Balthazar's eyes.

"Enough!" A sharp voice came from the door. Everybody turned to look there. They saw Lucifer, Anna, Mary and John. Mary and John had their angel blades and they looked murderous. But then they saw Ellen. Soon two more people came behind them.

"Mom?" Jo asked at the same time as Anna and Lucifer said "Mother?"

**Yeah, right. Well (again) BIG 'thank you' to my lovely beta-reader, more-profound-bond. (You should read her stories!)**

**And thanks for reading and reviewing :) Love ya all! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy! Thanks for reviewing, Guest and Becky G. I just wanted to say that I love writing this story. It's relaxing and it helps me at school :)) but let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

"What the hell have you done to my mother, you black-eyed **!" Jo screamed and pointed her gun at Danglathas' face.

Danglathas laughed. "You are not going to hurt this body." Bobby squeezed Jo's hand and tried to calm her down.

"Oh, hey Mary, how's your family?" Jezebeth asked and looked around her."Oh right, sorry, we have your kids. And the angels"

Danglathas watched Mary. "I told you, what would happen if you betrayed us."

Jezebeth smirked and Mary and John's angel blades flew away. So did Jo and Bobby's guns. The door behind them slammed shut.

Danglathas cut Dean's arm again and blood dripped to the floor. Dean screamed and Cas growled, still in the fire-ring.

"Let's hear how you scream." Jezebeth said and cut Samandriel's neck, just a little. Samandriel screamed louder than Dean.

Lucifer lost it. He appeared right behind Jezebeth, but she was faster. Lucifer screamed and his wings burned into the wall. For a second, there was silence.

Then Anna ran to Lucifer's dead body. She screamed, as if she was burning. "No! No! No! No! Luci! No-No-No!" Anna kept screaming and everything stopped for a while. Everybody stared at Anna, who was kneeling beside Lucifer's body. Anna stood up and watched Danglathas and Jezebeth.

The lights started flickering and then something came onto the wall behind Anna. Shadows connected and became one. Large wings were spread across the wall. Everybody stared and wondered what would happen. Anna glowed a little and she was really angry.

"You killed my brother." Anna said slowly. Her voice was dark and low but Danglathas just laughed.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Jezebeth said and smirked. Anna vanished and appeared behind Danglathas and she killed her. Anna walked slowly towards Jezebeth, who looked scared. Anna put her hand on Jezebeth's head, but nothing happened.

Jezebeth grinned and threw Anna to floor. Jezebeth punched Anna in her face. She was about to stick the angel blade through Anna's chest, but someone threw Jezebeth into the wall. Jezebeth screamed and she saw three angels, full angels.

"You have no right to be here." Michael said and stared at Jezebeth. Raphael kneeled next to Anna and in one blink of an eye, she was fine again.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw it. Cas looked at Dean worriedly. Zachariah snapped his fingers and the fire calmed down and vanished. Cas ran to Dean and helped him out of the chair. Dean's arm healed, but he tried to avoid contact with Cas.

Michael placed his hand on Jezebeth's head. Jezebeth screamed, but it cut off soon and Michael turned away from his mother's body.

Mary and John were hugging and kissing Dean and Sam. Anna, Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar and Samandriel were kneeled next to Lucifer's body. Raphael and Zachariah were standing next to him. Jo and Bobby tried to wake Ellen.

"Our house?" Raphael asked quietly. Zachariah nodded and snapped his fingers. They were all suddenly at the Novak's house.

"Where are we?" Mary asked quietly.

"Please take a seat. We need to talk. To all of you." Raphael said and sat on a chair.

Anna, Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar and Samandriel were sitting on the couch. There was another couch where Sam, Dean, Mary, John and Bobby went to sit on. Jo was still trying to wake her mother. Ellen woke up and stood up.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked. Jo jumped up and hugged her mother. Jo helped her to sit down, next to Bobby.

"This is all my fault." Mary said. Everybody looked at her.

"Mom? What is going on?" Dean asked.

"Mmmm... Honey? I guess you have noticed that Novak's aren't normal humans?" Mary asked Dean.

"No kidding." Dean asked sarcastically. Sam rubbed his eyes and watched Gabriel.

"They're literally angels. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Mary said and looked at Dean's reaction.

"What the hell are you talking about? And did everyone know this?" Dean asked.

"Everybody knew." Mary said quietly."But that's not the point! The point is that I killed their parents!" Mary started crying.

"And then those two demons wanted our family dead." Zachariah said. Everybody turned to him.

"Anna and Michael are the only full-angel's out of these kids." Raphael continued. "And Lucifer was also a full-angel."

"So Castiel, Balthazar, Samandriel and Gabriel will become full-angels and when they do, they stop aging and they must start to do work in heaven, which means that they can live on earth but they still need to work every day." Michael said.

"Am I only one who thinks that this is crazy? Sammy?" Dean asked and looked at Sam.

"I needed to push everyone I love away from me." Sam said quietly.

"And my mom killed yours? Did you know that?" Dean asked from the angels.

"Yes we did, Dean." Castiel said and looked straight into Dean's eyes.

"So... What exactly is going to happen now?" Bobby asked.

"Well, what if we just try to forget this. Those demons aren't coming back." Gabriel said.

Bobby, Ellen and Jo stood up. "How are we going to get out of here?" Jo asked and smiled. Raphael snapped his fingers and they were gone.

"I need to speak with Gabe." Sam said quietly.

"And I need to speak with Cas." Dean said.

"Well we're going to go home." John said. "There's been lot going on and we all need some rest." Mary smiled.

"We can walk home, thank you." Mary said and she even hugged the angels. Michael, Raphael, Zachariah, Balthazar, Samandriel, Gabriel and Castiel. Anna had vanished so Mary and John left. Michael, Zachariah, Raphael, Balthazar and Samandriel vanished, so Dean and Cas could have their conversation.

"Gabe, I'm so sorry for...-" Sam started, but he was interrupted by Gabriel's lips. Sam noticed that he was in Gabriel's room. In his bed actually.

"I still love you." Gabriel said and kissed Sam.

"I love you too Gabe." Sam said and started kissing back.

**_*Meanwhile*_**

"Dean, I'm really sorry." Cas said but Dean shushed him.

"I love you. No matter what you are, that doesn't change." Dean said.

"I love you too Dean. Now and always." Cas said. Dean kissed Cas gently and they lied down on one of the sofa's and just wondered if anything could really be normal after this.

* * *

Anna was in Lucifer's room. She was wearing Lucifer's t-shir and she started singing.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_  
_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_  
_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me, Oh oh_  
_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I,_  
_I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup_  
_to come down, come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_  
_I'm coming up now, coming up now_  
_out of the blue, oh_  
_These zombies in the park,_  
_they're looking for my heart, oh oh_  
_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I,_  
_I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things_  
_they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup_  
_to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_  
_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I,_  
_I should have found by now_

_And so I'd run now to the things_  
_they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup_  
_to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa _

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa_

**So... That song was Young the Giants- Cough Syrup. And a big hug to more-profound-bond, this was probably very hard to edit. Sorry :( And next chapter will probably be the last chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! This is the last chapter, and all honour goes to more-profound-bond! She's such an amazing writer, helper and friend :) Thank you for all your help :)**

"Sammy? Are Gabriel and Cas ready?" Dean asked and rubbed his neck. They were both finally ready to introduce their boyfriends.

"Yeah, I just called Gabe. He said that they are going to pop here when I pray to him. He is a full-angel now! Did you hear about that?" Sam smiled. He was excited about everything.

Dean and Sam walked to downstairs and they went straight into the living room.

"Mom? Dad?" Sam asked. Their parents were sitting on their couch and both of them were smiling. Sam and Dean walked in front of them.

"Yes, sweeties?" Mary asked and smiled warmly. Like the whole demon thing had never happened.

"We need to tell you something." Dean said and looked at his feet.

Sam rubbed his eyes before he mumbled, "I'm dating Gabe" as fast as he could. Mary and John laughed a bit. Sam stared at them.

"Sammy? We knew that already." John said and laughed, embarrassed. Mary stood up, hugged Sam and petted his hair, before she sat down again.

"So, Dean, what is your big news." John asked and looked at his older son. Dean squirmed a bit.

"I'm dating Cas." He said and this time nobody laughed. Mary and John's eyes expanded. Dean and Sam turned around and they saw their angels standing directly behind them.

"Cas get out of my ass!" Dean said at the same time as Sam asked. "What are you doing here already?"

"I was never in your-" Cas started but Gabriel interrupted him.

"Well you prayed to me, right?" Gabriel said and raised his eyebrows. Sam turned red like a tomato.

"I only thought about you." Sam said quietly.

"*cough*Awkward*cough*" Dean smirked. Sam kicked him as hard as he could.

"Very nice to finally meet you properly Mr. Winchester." Castiel said politely and shook John's hand. "And Mary, nice to see you again." Cas hugged Mary.

Gabriel hugged Mary and said, "Good as new," and winked." Like my brother already said, It's very nice to meet you properly, Mr. Winchester." Gabriel shook John's hand too.

"It is very nice to meet both of you and please, call me John." John said casually.

"And it is very nice to see both of you again." Mary smiled her usual warm smile. " I have some apple pie in the oven, would you like to stay for a while?"

"We would love to." Castiel and Gabriel said at the same time.

-

Anna's POV:

Anna felt it again. It's been months since Lucifer had died. Yes, she has finally accepted it. But Lucifer wasn't the only one who had died. Raphael had found Uriel's body. It was in Canada. Raphael had sent it to Heaven, god knows where in there.

Now she was forced to leave her room and go to some sort of "Family Dinner" at the Winchester's house. She couldn't quite understand why she had to go. She had nothing to do with the Winchesters, except that Dean and Sam were banging her brother's. Yeah, now she couldn't think of anything else. But then she saw Lucifer's blood on her hands- the image popped into her head and she just wanted just crawl into her bed and die there. She looked at herself in her dress, white shoes. Well, she looked good. Lucifer would be proud of me, Anna thought. Anna tried her voice. Good. Castiel had asked her to sing something at the Winchester's. She had promised, but she was worried. She had never sung anything to anyone! Except Lucifer. She had sung with Lucifer since she was nine. Lucifer has been able to play piano, guitar, violin etc. He had learned so much and just when his angel-life was about to start... BOOM! A demon had ended it...

"Anna?" Balthazar asked. "Are you ready to go?" Anna smiled and nodded. In five minutes their family was standing in their living room. Only Michael, Balthazar, Samandriel, Castiel, Gabriel and Anna. They zapped to the Winchester's living room.

"Hey! Cas!" Dean shouted from kitchen "Come here, would ya?" Cas blushed slightly and walked to kitchen.

The rest of them stayed in the living room, just talking, but then there was a knock on the door. Mary smiled and went open it. There was Jo, Ellen and Bobby.

"Hi Anna." Jo said and hugged her and her brothers and cousins.

"Anna-darling, how are you doing?" Ellen asked and hugged her.

"I'm fine." She tried to smile and luckily Dean and Castiel walked in the living room.

Mary stood up. "Now, we have an excellent opportunity, to hear Anna's singing! I've heard that she has an amazing voice, so Anna? Please could you sing for us?"

Everybody turned silent and stared at Anna. Anna snapped her fingers and music came out of nowhere.

_I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game, Without you, Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same, Without you, Without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by, Without you, Without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight, All I need is you and I, Without you, Without you_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, you-u, you-u, you-u, Without you, you-u, you-u, you-u, Without you_

_I can't erase, So I'll take blame, But I can't accept that we're estranged, Without you, Without you_

_I can't quit now, This can't be right, I can't take one more sleepless night, Without you, Without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb, If you're not here I'm paralyzed, Without you, Without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind, I lost my heart, I lost my mind, Without you, Without you_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, you-u, you-u, you-u, Without you, you-u, you-u, you-u, Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same, Without you, Without you_

Song ended and Anna saw tears in Mary's and Jo's eyes.

"Dinner is served." Dean said. Everybody admired Anna's voice and soon everybody was at the table.

"Let me take a picture of this." Mary said and she looked really happy.

"Mom, no." Dean moaned quietly.

"Mrs. Winchester, you don't have to stand up." Michael said and snapped his fingers. The camera floated in front of them.

"Smile!" John said and everybody smiled.

**And the song was Without you by: David Guetta (but this was Glee version!)**


End file.
